Akira Takahashi
|image = |race = /Shugotenshi |age = 24 |gender = Male |height = 5'10 |weight = 130 |affiliation = Genesis City Avalon Sanctum |occupation = Store Manager |team = The Saints |base of operations = Genesis City |marital status = Engaged |relatives = Alexander Foster Father Appoloin Father |reikuraddobuki = Dei Falx Gladius Luciferi |anime debut = Life in the Human World |japanese voice = Kazutoshi Hatano |english voice = Yuri Lowenthal}} is a -Shugotenshi hybrid, and a resident of Genesis City. He is the manager of Sanctum and is a close friend to Jason. He is engaged to Jessica Yamamoto and often picks on her brother for fun. He is currently a member of The Saints, and is considered the second in command. Appearance Akira has a noticeably darkened complexion and medium-length silky black hair, which in some instance is sleeked back so as to expose the entirety of his forehead. His typical attire consists of a simple black shirt worn in an extremely casual manner, with the collar upturned and either sleeve drawn upwards to rest above just his elbows, accompanied by a pair of light-colored trousers. In his normal attire, Akira mostly wears a white and black zipup jacket a pair of black trousers, and a white beanie. When around his house, the tends to wear a black Sleeveless shirt and shorts, with his white beanie. Personality ]]It is immediately clear to anybody who meets Akira that he is a charmer. Whether it be the confidence he displays when speaking, or the twinges of quirkiness that display themselves upon his face, or a mixture of the two, there is a certain aspect of Akira's that makes him an overall personable fellow. Around friends, and even some strangers, he can be playful, teasing, and wacky, often making perverted and sarcastic jokes in order to get a good laugh. Around who he considers of higher social rank, or respectful to him, he is quite polite and respectful, expressing a calm manner while keeping a steady conversation with whoever he is interacting with. He is rarely known to get irritated towards others, only firing back a joking remark of his own whenever he is insulted. By the way he speaks, it is difficult to tell whether he is actually angered or upset by something, or if he is simply feigning it for fun. Despite his calm nature, he is still one to lose his temper; if someone attack his loved ones, this includes his teammates. In this case Akira is seemingly apathetic to the suffering of others. Usually speaking to others in a very direct and arrogant manner. History Childhood Training Meeting Jason Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Due to his multiple martial arts training, Akira's body is well-sculpted to make the most of his natural talents. His passive muscle capabilities without enhancement are enough to lift his own weight over his head. That strength alone is sufficient to tear a Remenat in half like humanoid bits of tissue paper, but when bolstered by his spiritual power, his physical might increases by multiple factors. *'Enhanced Durability': As a combination of both his martial arts training and being half Shugotenshi, he physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Hakuda Practitioner': Akira is a Hakuda practitioner and a damned good one at that, and is his preferred combat method. Akira is extremely fast and precise possessing incredible speed, exceptional balance, agility and grace. For Akira, Hakuda is like a dance, it has its own beauty and esthetic, one he loves to practice. He knows full well that within close range, his speed, skill and combat style make him extremely dangerous and deadly, and takes a particular pleasure in this fact, he will try to take advantage of this any chance he gets. **'Xingyiquan': Is a fight style characterized by aggressive, seemingly linear movements and explosive power. Akira trained under Fumetsu in order to use this style. As a practitioner of xingyiquan, Akira uses coordinated movements to generate bursts of power intended to overwhelm the opponent, simultaneously attacking and defending. **'Muay Thai': Is Akira's most used fighting style and is considered to be his strongest in terms of use. It one of the main reasons for Akira's strength, as it heavy focus on body conditioning. **'Aikido': Is a style that is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the leads the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. It is a style that defend the user while also protecting their attacker from injury. Akira mainly uses this against other Human or his training partners. *'Black Wings': Being a Shugotenshi, Akira possess wings. Having the black version, his wings are suited for battle. Like Alexander's, Akira's wings allows him to fly and protect himself if needed . Due to him being half , he is able to retract his wings in order to hide them from others. In addition, due to him being half human, his feathers are unable to open a Tenkado. **'Black Feather - Void Seal': Akira removes six feathers, he then release them toward the opponent one at a time. After all six are released, they begin to release black reshi. As they do, they connect together forming a dodecahedron, trapping the opponent. The longer the opponent says in the dodecahedron, their reshi and spiritual energy is drained. **'Black Feather - Feather Rain': With a flap of his wings, he releases several feather toward the opponent. As the feather flies the begin to release reshi, followed by increasing in speed. The feathers are capable of ripping though stone with ease. Upon contact with other reshi, the feather explodes. **'Black Feather - Thunder Blitz': Akira removes a feather(s) and releases it into the air. He then points toward an opponent, the feather begins to releases reshi. The feathers shoots toward the opponent as it does, the feathers then turns into surging black lightning capable of ripping though solid matter with ease. **'Black Feather - Infusion Enhance': Like the name state, after removing a feather it begins releasing reshi. He upon placing the feather on a weapon, the feather then enter the weapon. This changes the form of the weapon and increases its power. **'Halo': Like all Shugotenshi, Akira possess a halo. His takes the form of a normal halo, which floats above his head. He has stated that it is annoying a times, but he wouldn't be able to live without it. A trait with Alexander stated is how all Shugotenshi feel. Reikuraddobuki :Dei Falx (Shini Oogama (神威大鎌), (Latin for "God's Scythe" Japanese for "Divine Scythe"). Is the name Akira gave to his Bunkishinka, despite its name, it takes the form of a skull clad golden black sword. Akira is able to summong Dei Flax whenever he want (he often does so as a party trick). In most cases to summoing Dei Flax, he claps his hands together the pulls the apart. As the does it begins to form in his hands. Though he has been shown to be able to summon it instantly with one hand. :*'Bunkishinka': Akira uses the command "Evolve" in order to evolve Dei Flax in to a higher form. In this state, Dei Flax takes the form of a large scythe with the same apperance as its sword form. In addition, Akira gains a unique black symbol on his forehead. :**'Temporal Slayer': Is more of a defensive ability then an offensive ability, instead of damaging the opponent physically. It damages the opponent's "timestream", in a physical sense. With each slash, Dei Flax shreads the oppoent's "timestream" slowing down their sense of time. In addition, Akira is able to increases the preception of time of a person. This allows the person to attack, move, and react faster. In contrast, both effects can be used together, when doing so. The combined effects will damage the persons body. :**'Sin Ripper': Is modeled after the Shugotenshi's Redemption ability. With each slash it consumes the opponent's "Sin", upon consuming a Sin, the scythe turns black. After consuming a set amount of Sin, Dei Flax begins to emit reshi with each movement. When this does, Akira is able to release a powerful wave of energy with each slash. Each slash consumes a set amount of Sin, once all the sin is consumed Dei Flax reverts to its sword form. Unlike the Redemption ability, this ability does not completely removes Sin, it just a portion of it. :Gladius Luciferi (Myoujou yaiba (明星刃), (Latin for "Sword of the Morning Star" Japanese for "Morning Star Sword "). Is the name of Akira's second Reikuraddobuki, which was said to originally belong to the Fallen One. In its normal state it takes the form of two different swords. One being a black katana with a horned skull guard, the other being a white katana with a winged skull guard. :*'Bunkishinka': Akira uses the command "Enhance" to awaken Gladius Luciferi power, upon saying the command. The two skulls begin to laugh followed by saying "By the will of the Morning Star", after which several chains extend form the two and enter into Akira's body mainly though his arms. The chains exit and enter several times before wrapping around his neck. Akira stated that the longer he uses the swords, the more he feels as if they are taking over his body. :**'Limitied Light Manipulation': Using the black katana, Akira is able to create control, manipulate, and summon light. He stated that due to the chains he is unable to weild its full ability. :**'Limited Darkness Manipulation': Using the white katana, Akira is able to create control, manipulate, and summon darkness. Much like the black katana limiatations, he is un able to full use the white katanas ability. Trivia